Okay
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: AU in which Nina doesn't die. "It's going to be okay" That was what Edward told Nina the last time Nina would ever see her father or childhood home again. Nina's okay meant adventuring with her two big brothers and their friends that would become her family, helping others, and stopping evil.


**I just got into this series and wanted to do this because I haven't seen one yet. **

**So, um... when I read about Nina's death in the manga, I knew it was happening, and although I wasn't sad, it took me almost half the day to read because I had to keep stopping because I was thinking "I can't do this. She's too precious." and then after I finsihed it I was teary eyed and emotionally drained, as well as refraining from banging my head into the wall. **

**I came up with this idea shortly after. Mainly because this might help me cope. I hope it does. Also I like happy endings. **

**I am new to the fandom, so forgive me for any inaccuracies I might make. It's all manga based. **

**Chapter contains manipulation, fusing a human with an animal, and a lot of the dark humor constant to Fullmetal Alchemist. This is a very teen rated story that will get darker.**

Chapter 1:

Edward was always known for breaking rules and being smart.

This time, however, it wasn't to give a boatload of gold to a rich man.

Something about leaving that night was eating at him. The man, of course, seemed mentally stable.

But something about him lead Edward to think he couldn't be trusted.

Of course, he tried to shake the feeling off. It was nerves- just nerves.

"It doesn't make much sense." he commented.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"A speaking chimera." replied Edward. "How could two animals combine and be capable of speech?"

"Perhaps he used a... really evolved monkey?" asked Alphonse. "Or just strong alchemy?"

The two walked together in silence.

"Didn't Shou have a wife?" asked Alphonse. "That she left the family two years ago? That doesn't make sense either. Nina showed me photos of her yesterday. She looked like she loved her family."

Edward froze.

"When chimeras are created..." he began. "It's never specified that you have to use two animals. So long as you use one animal...you could use a living being."

Edward had a horrible feeling of dread as he exchanged a look of fear with his brother.

And then he bolted down the street.

* * *

It was late at night- late for Nina, at least. She was only five, after all.

She wasn't used to this happening before bed. Usually, at seven, her father would tell her to go to bed, then go back to his laboratory. Nina would usually do what she was told, sometimes stay up later until she fell asleep. Usually, it was the latter. But tonight, her father asked her to stay up later, and this time even help him in his laboratory. And Alexander got to come too! Nina was excited. She never had this happen before. Never had her father even allowed Alexander, let alone herself, help in his laboratory. This was the greatest night of her life.

"What should I do?" Nina asked.

"Just take Alexander and stand there." replied her father, pointing to a spot on the floor. Nina looked over at the spot. It was a giant circle with designs drawn in it- it looked really nice.

"Did you draw that?" Nina asked.

"Yes. Now take Alexander and stand on it." replied Shou.

"Can you teach me to draw that?"

"Nina-"

"Please?"

"Later."

Nina started to walk over to the circle. When she looked back, she could see that Alexander wasn't following her.

"Alexander?" asked Nina. "C'mon boy. It's okay."

Alexander began to follow her again. However, when Nina just stepped inside the circle, Alexander grabbed her by her overall strap with his teeth and pulled her out of it.

"Alexander!" Nina exclaimed. Alexander let her go, but when she tried to step forwards again, he did the same thing. When he let go again, Nina attempted to run into the circle, only to have Alexander bolt in front of her and block her from going in. She tried to walk around him, but he growled.

Now Nina was scared. Alexander never growled at anyone before. Nina had a slight feeling that something wasn't right.

"Nina? Is something wrong?" asked Shou.

Nina looked at her father.

"Daddy?" asked Nina. "Can we do this tomorrow? I don't feel good. My tummy hurts."

"It's alright Nina." replied Shou, stepping towards her. "I know you're afraid-"

That was when Alexander barked loudly at Shou, stepping in front of Nina.

"Alexander! Stop!" shouted Shou. He pointed to the circle. "Go there!"

Nina was even more scared now. She stepped behind Alexander. She had never seen her dog so fierce. He was glaring at her father, growling, doing everything he could to stop him-

"Shou!"

* * *

Edward looked at the laboratory. Nina was standing there, looking scared, Alexander glaring at Shou and growing-

Alphonse was staring in a stunned shock. He could barely understand what was happening.

"Big brother!" Nina exclaimed. She ran to Edward and hugged him. Edward was just staring at Shou, in a kind of disgusted shock.

"You bastard." he told him.

Alphonse picked her up, holding her protectively away from Shou.

"Edward, it isn't what you think-" began Shou.

"Sacrificing your own daughter for a ritual?" asked Edward. His mind was racing. He couldn't piece what Shou planned to do with Nina- all he felt was anger towards Shou for even considering what he was about to do to Nina.

"Is that the only thing you wanted her for?" Edward asked. "Just another experiment to throw away when you're done?"

Nina looked at Edward, confused. He didn't even know if she understood what was going on.

Alphonse backed away.

"I won't let you." he told her.

"Edward..." asked Nina. "What's going on?"

"Give her back to me." replied Shou, holding his arms out to Nina. "It's okay sweetie... daddy isn't going to hurt you..."

Nina looked at Alphonse, then Edward, then her father.

"Why don't you understand Nina?" Shou asked. "Don't you want your father to be happy?"

The sound of footsteps was heard from the hallway.

"Nina, come with me. Now." replied Shou seriously, walking forwards to take Nina from Alphonse's arms.

Alphonse took a step back.

"Don't even try." he responded menacingly. We aren't going to let you hurt her. Not like you hurt your wife."

Nina paused. She was starting to understand how the situation was serious and looked scared.

"I know Shou." replied Edward. "We all know."

Nina stopped sobbing and at her father with teary eyes.

"You...hurt mommy?" asked Nina.

"She was a small price to pay." replied Shou. "And she wasn't in vain. Look at what she gave me! This house, the research, the library, Alexander... she gave me you Nina. And now you're going to give me so much more... the chance to continue my research and help others. And you can too. Don't you want your father to be appreciated? To do what makes-"

Nina looked away, tears in her eyes.

Shou looked at Nina, then up at Edward and Alphonse with anger.

"Look what you've done!" shouted Shou. "I was so close! The one thing that would put me in history! And you ruined it!"

"You're disgusting." replied Edward.

"No, you don't understand. None of you stupid children understand!" shouted Shou. "Her mother... her mother wasn't like her! She couldn't see on how wonderful that my work was going to be! How it would open the doors to alchemy! She was selfish... selfish enough to end her life before we could see how wonderful she would be- and to leave her daughter like that-"

"SHUT UP!" Erik shouted, suddenly grabbing Shou by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. "You... are a disgusting, selfish man... and you are not the hero."

"ENOUGH!"

Roy and several soldiers were standing in the doorway. Roy, staring in look of disgust and shock, glaring at Shou and Edward. Shou smirked at Edward.

"Who's not the hero?" he asked Edward.

"Roy-" began Alphonse.

Nina was teary eyed and trying to withhold bursting into tears.

"Let him go." replied Roy to Edward.

Edward scowled at Shou before finally letting him go.

"I have never, in all my life-" Roy stated. "Seen an alchemist behave so disgustingly!"

"Edward didn't do anything wrong!" Nina exclaimed.

Roy looked over at Nina. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Edward Elric-" replied Roy. "Please step aside."

Edward stepped aside from the group.

"Shou Tucker-" replied Roy. "Breaking the laws of alchemy is one thing- but risking the lives of humans is another."

Shou paled.

* * *

A few hours later, Nina, holding Edward's hand, walked out of the home, Alexander walking by her side and her small suitcase in her free hand. Edward was holding her second suitcase, Alphonse and a few soldiers walking alongside. Roy had stayed back to witness the investigation- and there would be much to investigate.

"What's going to happen to daddy now?" asked Nina to Edward.

"Well... he's going to prison." replied Edward.

"Prison?" asked Nina.

"You know how when you get in trouble, you get punished?" asked Alphonse. "Prison is like a punishment for adults who do bad things."

"Is he going to get out soon?" asked Nina.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other.

"Look... what your dad did was... very bad. And he might not get out for a long time." replied Edward. "So... we're going to find some family for you to stay with until he gets out."

"In the meantime, you get to stay with us until we can find you a family." replied Alphonse.

Edward expected Nina to get excited and hug him, or both of them, and probably be noisy enough to wake the street up, but instead she was quiet.

"C'mon Nina." replied Edward. "You're going to be okay."


End file.
